1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to flying toys. In particular, it relates to systems and methods for controlling the navigation of programmable flying toys.
2. General Background
Existing toy aircraft have generally been designed for remote control where the aircraft does not know its position or orientation in space. Rather, with a combination of propellers driven by a motor, an engine or the like, elevators and rudders, the toy aircraft flies only according to command signals received from a user during flight.
These toy aircraft are generally difficult to operate because they require expertise to achieve a successful flight. Consequently, beginners can become frustrated because of disastrous results during the first time flights. Additionally, attempting to initiate a successful flight can be time-consuming which reduces the enjoyment of the activity.
A significant contributor to the difficulty of operating toy aircraft is that the toy is not equipped with spatial positioning data. The toy receives command signals and blindly follows any command which at times results in disastrous crashes. Furthermore, current toys do not provide the user with the ability to preprogram flight sequences, paths, etc.